deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie
Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie is the 71st episode of DEATH BATTLE! and the Season 3 Finale. It featured the return of Deadpool from Marvel Comics and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony in the battle of the crazy 4th-wall breakers. Deadpool was voiced once again by Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott and Pinkie Pie was voiced by Brittany Lauda. Description Fiction is fragile. When two beings capable of seeing through their own reality face off in a duel to the death, what could possibly go wrong? It's the merc with a mouth versus the super party pony! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Friction has a very fragile set of rules. Authors should be wary as one small crack can be enough to smash the boundary and send their stories careening out of control. Boomstick: Are we really doing this? Wiz: We're really doing this. Boomstick: Well here's Deadpool, Marvel's Merc with a mouth. Wiz: And Pinkie Pie; Equestria's peppy party pony. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Deadpool (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme*) Wiz: Loneliness. Depression. Cancer. When you think of the merc with a mouth, these are unlikely to be the first things you associate with the assassin called Deadpool. Yet, before the red and black suit, these were the ingredients in life of Wade Wilson. Boomstick: Blah blah blah, we've been over this before. How about we just skip to the best parts? Deadpool: Hold up hold up hold up! You can't just skip my amazing origin story like that! I have a movie now, so we have all this crispy new footage to use (for educational purposes of course). '' '''Boomstick: Wiz, he's back! Where's my shotgun?' Wiz: Just ignore him. In short, Wilson was a mercenary who developed cancer. Deadpool: I had 34 tumors. They were literally everywhere. Boomstick: So the guys who messed with Wolverine picked him up, injected him with weird healing fluids, and turned him into a rotten testicle. Hey that would've been a much better superhero name for you. Deadpool: Whatever you say Captain Bucktooth. You know as well as I do I'm kind of a big deal and I've always lived that lit, fresh mercenary life. (Now doing an Australian accent) And I even partner up with famous little Wolvie on occasion (back to his normal voice) like when I worked with the... X-Force. Boomstick: Where's your mute button? Deadpool: I probably left it in the Savage land after my dinosaur rodeo. Boomstick: What? Deadpool: Oh yeah check it out. I took a selfie, hashtag no filter. Boomstick: Huh, would you look at that. Wiz: Speaking of Wolverine, Deadpool gained a healing factor from those experiments which easily trumps anything the X-Man can do. He's strong enough to redirect a rouge helicopter, fights faster than a normal man can react, and is an expert marksman with virtually any weapon he touches. Deadpool: To all my adoring fans out there, you know what I'm all about. Swords! I got 'em. They're made out of this nano-ceramic fiber sharp enough to cut through Spidey's webs and right through his franchise. Grenades, shurikens, bolas and sais; all of that good Naruto stuff. I got 'em on death baby. Personal fave though, bullets. I spread 'em like Santa spreads Christmas joy. Boomstick: Are those Heckler and Koch Mark 23 pistols? Deadpool: Yeah, but they can be whatever you want them to be, baby. Boomstick: Oh right, you got the magic bag with the elephant. Deadpool: Wait, what're you talking about? What elephant? Wiz: After gaining his enhanced abilities, Deadpool's life only got stranger. He's gone on time-traveling adventures with the mutant Cable, joined the agent X mercenary force, temporarily gained the power cosmic, and even got involved in a love triangle involving Death. Deadpool: Oh, that whole debacle? OK so get this: You know the Grim Reaper, specter of death and all that? Well, turns out she's this sexy hot skeleton babe and she totally digs the Deadpool, but our Facebook statuses are still on "Its complicated" because I'd have to die to be with her, and then Thanos shows up to try and take her for himself! He cursed me with immortality so I could never see my boo again, but he later took the curse back because he really wanted to kill me, but he can't because then I'd win and he knows it. Boomstick: And I thought I had issues. Deadpool: Suck to be a galactic lord. Pretty good for a Vancouver Canadian, right? Wiz: Deadpool may be effective as a wisecracking merc, but when he gets serious, he becomes nigh-unstoppable as far as super-enhanced, cancer-ridden assassins go. He's gone toe-to-toe against Captain America, infiltrated Doctor Doom's country of Latveria and defeated a horde of 100 ninjas while talking on the phone. Boomstick: Even if you could top that fighting skill, Deadpool's healing factor puts him on a whole 'nother level. It's let him dive head-first out of a moving plane, survived the friggin' Chrysler building falling on top of him, strolled right out of nuclear explosions, and even regenerated from being turned into a puddle! Though, that same healing factor is part of Deadpool's biggest weakness. Deadpool: Hey, are you dissing me, bub? Wiz: No, Boomstick actually has a pretty good point. Years of immortality has let you get away with being sloppy in your approach, which allows a clever enough opponent to gain the upper hand, like this. (Pencil shows up out of nowhere and begins to erase Deadpool) Deadpool: Hey, what's that? What're you doing!? No you monsters! I won't go the way of Amazing Spiderman! Wiz: Oh, quit whining, you'll be back. Boomstick: Since when could you do that? Wiz: It's been two years since our last Deadpool episode. I've had plenty of prep time. Pinkie Pie (*Cues An Old Mare's Tale - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*) Wiz: The land of Equestria, a majestic kingdom full of rolling plains, beautiful mountain ranges, and rainbows. A place where you just can't help but feel happy... unless you happen to live on a rock farm. (*Cues: Lon Lon Ranch- The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Boomstick: What the hell's a rock farm? Like, a quarry? Wiz: No, no. They literally farm rocks. For these ponies, rocks were their life. They harvested rocks, they sculpted rocks, they played with rocks, they built their homes from rocks, they even ate rocks. Boomstick: Well, one pony on this farm wasn't quite as rock crazy as the rest of her family. Oh no, she's a whole 'nother level of crazy. This is Pinkamina Diane Pie. Just call her Pinkie Pie. (*Cues Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic*) Wiz: One day, chipping away in the grueling rock fields as always, Pinkie witnessed something that would change her life forever. Boomstick: Colors! Wiz: The very sight of this unprecedented explosion of color, which originated from Rainbow Dash's first legendary Sonic Rainboom, instantly brought Pinkie the most joy she had ever felt in her life. Brimming with happiness, she wanted to share her newfound jubilation with her grim faced family. Boomstick: So, she stayed up all night organizing a surprise party, it was so off the chain, that it made them all smile for the first time, which was actually quite horrifying. Wiz: That's when she finally realized her life's mission was to bring joy to all. (Pinkie's cutie mark emerges) Boomstick: Wait a minute, what's that thing on her butt? Wiz: Oh, that's a cutie mark, every pony gets one when they discover their calling in life. Boomstick: Oh, I got one of those, after I found out alcohol and guns were my calling, I woke up and found a beer bottle crossed with two shotguns on my left butt cheek. Wiz: Boomstick, that's a tattoo, you don't remember it because you passed out drunk in the parlor chair. Boomstick: But booze and weapons do define my life, don't they? Wiz: Well, sure, but... Boomstick: Then it's fate. Anyway, now that she had something better to do than farm rocks for a living, Pinkie left home and ended up in Ponyville. She landed a job and bed at the Sugarcube Corner bakery, and set out to befriend every single pony in town, usually with a welcoming song and dance. (Pinkie starts up a music wagon) Pinkie: Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome Death Battle, how do you do? Boomstick: Wait, what the- How does it know, Wiz?! Wiz: I guess now's as good a time as any to mention that Pinkie Pie also sees past the fourth wall. (*Cues My Little Pony - Babs Seed - Clean Instrumental*) Wiz: But don't let her excitable demeanor fool you, Pinkie Pie's abilities go far beyond what you'd expect from a three and a half foot tall pony. Her body seems to have highly elastic properties, allowing her to stretch impossible distances, inflate like a balloon, or, more practically, shake off hits powerful enough to send her through walls. Plus, she's got super speed, can seemingly control the laws of physics, and with her Pinkie Sense, she can even predict oncoming threats, no matter how specific they may be. Boomstick: And whenever the heck she feels like it, she can pull random objects out of absolutely nowhere, like her Party Cannon, a weapon powerful enough to fight an army of shapeshifters, trap her enemies with sticky cake batter, or even deck out a room for a party in an instant. Death Battle Results Trivia *At 1:41 into the episode (during Deadpool's "Background" section), "every" is misspelled as "ever". *This episode features a number of firsts: **This is the first season finale to feature a sprite-animated battle. Both previous finales, Goku VS Superman and Pokémon VS Digimon, featured 3D-animated fights. **This is also the first season finale to feature a female. **This is the first season finale to be a 'Battle of the Genders' episode. **This is also the first season finale to end in a draw. **This is also the first time Wiz and Boomstick 'lose' as this is canonically the first time both combatants refuse to fight each other and become friends (excluding Shao Kahn VS M. Bison's alternate ending). **This is the first episode Ben and Chad are shown on screen and technically the second on-screen appearance by Wiz and Boomstick. **This is the first season finale to be a 'joke battle'. **This is the first episode to feature past Death Battle. Batman VS Captain America, Ken VS Terry, and Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers were all visited and altered by Deadpool and Pinkie Pie when the two were travelling through previous matches. *Deadpool is the second character (technically fourth) to be featured in both a 2D animation episode and a 3D animation episode. The first character to do this was Charizard (technically the third if Boba Fett and Samus Aran's remastered fight doesn't count). **However he's the first character to debut in a 3D episode and then reappear in 2D, unlike the former three (whom first appeared in 2D format before reappearing in 3D). *This is the second season finale to feature a returning combatant. The first was Pokémon VS Digimon. *This is the fifth episode to feature a character that originated in comic books fighting a character from another medium, and the third such episode to feature a Marvel character. The other four were Beast VS Goliath, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, and Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. *It's the second episode of Season 3 to feature a returning combatant (Deadpool, who had first battled in Deadpool VS Deathstroke). The first was Mewtwo VS Shadow, as Shadow the Hedgehog had previously appeared in Vegeta VS Shadow. *This is the second episode to not feature any combatant deaths. The first was Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. Category:Death battles Category:Season Finale Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Joke Battles